7x14
by SKaylor95
Summary: So i was really upset at what happened with Mark and Lexie at the end of 7x13 so this is how i want to fix it in 7x14.


**So I was really pissed and upset at the McSlexie break up of 7x13 so this is my way of fixing it in 7x14. **

Mark sat on his couch with a beer. He had tried so hard all day to get Lexie to talk to him. He had cornered her in the cafeteria, in the locker room, in the OR gallery. She wouldn't even talk to him. And when he chased her into the parking lot she screamed and yelled at him about how she wasn't any different than she was the first time and that they should have never gotten back together at all. To say he was defeated would be an understatement.

And so Mark pulled the blanket from the back of the couch—he one that smelled like her—and wrapped it around himself, ready to pass out from the pain that he was in.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Lexie was just about to take her second shot when she got a page. Cursing under her breath she rushed back across the street and into the hospital.

After she changed in the locker rooms she met Dr. Hunt outside waiting for the ambulances.

"What do we got?"

"Five car pile-up. At lease three head traumas, two severed limbs and one of them was impaled on a bumper."

"Ouch"

LATER

Lexie breathed a sigh of relief. Her patient—the one with a head trauma and detached arm—was stable now. After a grueling surgery with Derek and reattaching the entire lower half of his arm she was exhausted.

"Did you hear? Sloan's back on the market" Lexie heard a nurse say.

"Ooh, finally. I have some needs that could be satisfied by that piece of man" another nurse.

"Watch out ladies, Mark Sloan is open for business" and with that the two babbling nurses walked off.

But something inside of Lexie was really upset. And it wasn't just the possessive side of her that was firing it was as if she felt betrayed. And on top of that she was absolutely terrified. Terrified that she would never have Mark again. Terrified that he would, in fact, have sex with both of the nurses the very next day. Terrified that she would have to die her hair again. And absolutely terrified that she would have to watch Mark move on from her.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*

A sharp knock on his door woke Mark form his slumber. He had been dreaming about Lexie. They were on a beach somewhere—it didn't really matter—and she looked so beautiful in the sunlight. They played in the ocean and drank those annoying fruity drinks and made love slowly in the sand. He was more than angry at the interruption of that particular moment.

The knocking continued as he hauled himself to his feet.

"I'm coming!" he mumbled and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. When he opened the door he saw the last person he ever thought he would see. Lexie was there. She looked shaken and she had tear tracks running down her cheeks. He eyes were tired and she seemed almost ready to pass out but at the same time determined.

"I'm scared" she said.

"What?"

"I'm really, really scared that I'm not ready" she continued, "I'm scared that I will resent the kid. I'm scared that I wont know how to handle anything. I'm scared that I'm going to hate Callie for having your baby instead of me. I'm really scared of a lot of things"

"Lexie, look—"

"No. I'm really scared. But, today, I had to listen to nurses talk about how happy they were that they could sleep with you again. I had to imagine watching you go back to screwing everything with a pulse and it terrifies me." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "It absolutely terrifies me, the thought of being a step mom or whatever to a baby right now. I have no experience what so ever when it comes to babies. But I'm more terrified of that future. The one where we aren't together. That future is my worst nightmare. And I don't want to live it." She sighed, "so I think I can get over my baby fears, as long as you'll help me and promise to never sleep with nurses or anyone but me ever again,"

"Lex—"

"Do you promise?"

"I mean yeah, but I—"

She cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that oozed with passion and love and lust and trust and fear and pain and absolute joy. Because they would get through this and they would be happy.

"Are you sure?" he asked her as she broke away for air.

"No. But I'm sure about you. And how could I not love something that's half you right?"

"Oh, god, Lex thank you!" he pulled her in and held her close. He had his Lexie back and he would never let go again.

"But if you have any more kids that are not grown in my uterus, I will castrate you in your sleep,"

Mark almost laughed before he saw the look on her face and swallowed the fear in his throat. She was serious.

**Ugh, so wish this would happen. But it won't, because Grey's drags everything out. And I'm going to have to wait ANOTHER year before I get my McSlexie happiness back. Ugh! Shonda, I love you, but sometimes I really hate you! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
